Differences
by Nightzs
Summary: Dib is Zim's slave ;P Another ZADR Role play Zim: Tara Dib: Me


Dib: *Bangs on the glass tube* Let me go Zim!

Zim: *Laughs evilly* You'll never get out! I made that tube myself!

Dib: *Keeps banging on the glass tube* What are you planing now huh? HUH!

Zim: I'm not telling you anything!

Dib: *Groans and continues to bang on the tube*

Zim: Don't even try to escape! You'll only fail like usual!

Dib: *Stops immediately banging fists onto the glass, eyes opened wide* Fails...*Chuckles* That's right... I always fail..

Zim: Eh? *Looks at him confused*

Dib: *Falls onto the bottom of the tube, staring up into the air, looking lifeless*

Zim: ..Dib?

Dib: *Turns to look at the green aliens red orbs* Yes, master?

Zim: *A surprised look crosses his face* What did you just call me?

Dib: I called you master, master... *Has an innocent look*

Zim: But, I'm not your master..

Dib: *Tilts the head onto the side in confusion* What are you talking about, master Zim?

Zim: When did- you- what- eh?

Dib: *Stand up and places a hand onto the glass* A-am I in trouble?

Zim: No.

Dib: *Drops hand and nods*

Zim: *Looks at him suspiciously* When did I start being your master?

Dib: *Closes eyes and rubs head in thought* Maybe...about a year ago, master?

Zim: A year!

Dib: *Jumps at his shouting* Y-yes...

Zim: Hmm *Thinks a bit*

Dib: *Stares at Zim blankly, keeping quiet until I'm able to speak*

Zim: *Looks over at him*

Dib: *Tilts head to the side* Master?

Zim: This is weird.. One minute you.. And the next you.. I'm confused

Dib: *Looks down sadly* I...I don't understand either...

Zim: What do you mean?

Dib: ..I've served you for almost a year...and...you've never acted this way before...

Zim: Act what way?

Dib: ...You always seem like you know what I'm doing...like...serving drinks or even snacks to you...Now you act like I'm crazy and I never was your slave...

Zim: Well, I don't remember you being my slave...

Dib: ...Oh... *Looks down sadly* ...

Zim: *Tilts head to one side* Why do you look so sad?

Dib: ..You...don't remember...? *Looks up, tears slightly in my eyes*

Zim: Remember what?

Dib: ..I...can't say...master... *Looks away, towards the ground*

Zim: Why?

Dib: ... *Blushes* I...I just can't...

Zim: Why?

Dib: ...*Doesn't speak this time* ...

Zim: ..Dib..?

Dib: *Pops head up* Yes, master?

Zim: Tell me what happened.

Dib: ...Will you...get...mad...at me?...

Zim: No.

Dib: ...I...I was serving you a serving of donuts and...I had this feeling that... *Blushes* I kissed you on the cheek and you slapped me. I got so scared that...I ran away...*Scared Zim will get mad*

Zim: *Tilts head to the side* I'm not mad at you..

Dib: *Eyes open wide* Y-your not...?

Zim: Of course not.

Dib: *Smiles, a few tears falling* I...I'm relived, master...

Zim: Why are you crying?

Dib: *Lifts hand and wipes eyes* I...I don't know...

Zim: Hm...

Dib: *Lifts head again and taps on the glass that's surrounding me* Is there any reason why I'm in here, master?

Zim: Hm.. not really.. here, I'll let you out. *Goes over and opens up the tube*

Dib: Thank you, master. *Walks out of the tube standing on the side*

Zim: *Nods and smiles a bit at him*

Dib: *Smiles* Do you need anything, master?

Zim: Hm.. No.. Not.. Really..

Dib: *Nods* I understand. *Walks towards the elevator*

Zim: *Watches him*

Dib: *Goes in the elevator and bows respectfully at Zim and disappears going up towards the main floor*

Zim: *A confused look on his face* ...What is going on..?

Dib: *Walks towards the couch, sitting on it and watching TV*

Zim: *Thinks for a bit then goes up to the house level where Dib is

Dib:*Finds interest*St in the show that shown on the screen*

Zim: *Sits on the couch next to Dib*

Dib: *Startled and looks to the right of me* Oh. Hello master...

Zim:*Nods* Hi.

Dib: Do you need something? *Tilts head*

Zim: *Shakes head*

Dib: *Nods and turns to look at the TV screen*

Zim: *Looks at the TV as well*

Dib: *Clutches legs against me, leaning head onto my knees, eyes opening in amusement*

Zim: *Yawns tiredly*

Dib: *Stands up and walks to a closet, taking out a red blanket* *Walks back over and wraps it around Zims body*

Zim: *Looks up and him* Thanks..

Dib: *Smiles* Your welcome, master. *Sits on the couch and shuts the TV off so Zim can sleep*

Zim: *Clutches the blanket and starts to doze off. *Once he's fully asleep, he falls against Dibs shoulder*

Dib: *Looks down blushing deeply, but stays still to not wake him up*

Zim: *Snores softly*

Dib: *Gently wraps an arm around Zims body, holding him close*

Zim: Hm.. *Relaxes against him* *Hugs him arm*

Dib: *Smiles, blushing deeply and leans head on Zims head, starting to fall asleep*

~The Next Day Beitches~

Zim: *Starts waking up*

Dib: *Stands at the kitchen stove, flipping some pancakes on the sizzling stove*

Zim: *Rubs his eyes and looks over to the kitchen*

Dib: *Flips pancake in the air and catching it in the pan*

Zim: *Smiles, gets up, and goes over to him*

Dib: Good morning, master! *Takes spatula, picking up the pancake with it and placing it on the plate* *Spreads syrup over the pancake and hands it to Zim* Just the way you like it...

Zim: *Takes the plate and looks up at Dib* Th-thanks.. Aren't you gonna make something for yourself?

Dib: *Smiles and nods* Just in a few moments. *Pours a creamy mix from a bowl into the pan and starts to cook a pancake*

Zim: *Sits down at the kitchen table*

Dib: *Uses spatula to flip the pancake over and watches it sizzle* *Flips it over in the air and catches it in the pan*

Zim: *Watches him*

Dib: *Places pancake on a plate and pours syrup on it* *Turns the heat on the stove off and sits at the kitchen table with Zim*

Zim: *Looks at him smiles, and starts eating*

Dib: *Smiles back at him, and also starts to eat*

Zim: This is really good.

Dib: Haha, thank you, master. *Blushes lightly and eats the pancake slowly*

Zim: *Smiles brighter and eats again*

Dib: *Gives Zim a poop cola and also taking the dishes* *Moves over to the sink and begins washing*

Zim: *Opens the cola and starts drinking it*

Dib: *Rubs the sponge over the dishes and washes them thoroughly and dries them*

Zim: *Watches him*

Dib: *Because of his short height, I have to reach up on my tip toes to place the dishes in the cabinet*

Zim: Hm..

Dib: *Turns head, nearly dropping the plate*

Zim: Huh?

Dib: *Shakes head and returns to placing the dishes away*

Zim: Hmm...

Dib: *Takes sponge and cleans the stove, and also drying it*

Zim: *Watches*

Dib: *Sighs heavily and turns to look at Zims red orbs*

Zim: *Looks at him*

Dib: Do you need anything else, master? *Tilts head*

Zim: *Shakes head* Not..Really..

Dib: I understand.. *Bows respectfully and returns to the couch watching TV*

Zim: *Goes over with him*

Dib: *Feels uneasy as Zim follows me around* Master, is there something wrong? Your usually down in the labs...

Zim: Nothing is wrong...

Dib: *Tilts head again* But really if something is wrong, I'll always have a open ear just for you, master... *Smiles warmly*

Zim: ..*Smiles sweetly* Really, nothing's wrong... But I'm glad to know your there to listen..

Dib: That's what I'm here for. To listen and follow my masters orders. *Turns to look at the TV and turns it on*

Zim: *Looks over at the TV*

Dib: *Squints eyes and takes off glasses to clean them on my shirt*

Zim: *Glances at him*

Dib: *Blind as a bat but rubs the fabric of my shirt on the large round glasses*

Zim: *Looks at him*

Dib: *Lifts the glasses and places them back on my nose and turns to look at Zim*

Zim: *Smiles*

Dib: *Blushes but turns back to the TV*

Zim: *Turns too*

Dib: *Hands are placed between the thighs of my legs and fiddles with thumbs nervously*

Zim: *hugs his knees*

Dib: Master? *Glances at my feet nervously*

Zim: Hmm?

Dib: I...I'm thinking about leaving soon...

Zim: Why..?

Dib: I..can't...say...

Zim: ..Why?

Dib: ... *Looks away*

Zim: ..Dib..?

Dib: *Lifts head and looks at him* Yes?

Zim: *Lifts head and looks at him* Yes?

Dib: ...You...make me go...crazy... *Looks down*

Zim: Huh..?

Dib: *Heart thumps fast and blushes deeply* I can't stand being near you no more...

Zim: ..Why..?

Dib: *Hides face with my hair, standing up and walking towards the bathroom door to leave the house*

Zim: W-Wait!

Dib: *Flinches and stops walking*

Zim: ..Please don't go...

Dib: *Whimpers* I...I can't...

Zim: Why..?

Dib: ...Because if I do... *Whimpers loudly and more clearly for him to hear*

Zim: *Waits for an answer*

Dib: *Cries quietly, trembling* ...I can't find a way to stop loving you...

Zim: *A blush rises on his face, his eyes widen* Y-you...you l-love me...?

Dib: *Whimpers and reaches hand out to grab the doorknob*

Zim: *Stops him but placing a hand on his*

Dib: *Gasps and eyes open wide, more tears streaming down*

Zim: ..Who said I didn't love you back..?

Dib: *Blushes but turns the doorknob and runs out*

Zim: Dib wait! *Runs out, not caring he doesn't have his disguise*

Dib: Leave me alone! *Runs into a dark alleyway*

Zim: *Follows him*

Dib: *Throws trench coat off, trying to block his view and hides in a blind spot*

Zim: *Looks around* Dib! Dib!

Dib: *Slightly gasps at the red orbs glowing in the dark*

Zim: *Hears the gasp and looks over to where he is* Dib! *Runs over to him*

Dib: *Jumps and runs down the alleyway, sadly running into a dead end*

Zim: Dib, why are you running? *Goes over to him*

Dib: *Falls down to my knees, crying rather loudly*

Zim: Dib.. *Kneels down beside him and puts his hand on his back*

Dib: *Gasps and tries to ignore him, crying louder*

Zim: *Sits down and pulls him into his lap, rubbing his back* Shh... Calm down

Dib: N...No...*Shoves hands into my face, crying louder* Y-your confusing...l-love with...f-friendship...

Zim: No I'm not...

Dib: *Ignores your words* You don't care for me...your just saying that to make me feel better...

Zim: No I'm not.. I would never lie about something like that.

Dib: *Lifts myself up weakly and walks away* Don't follow me...

Zim: *Gets up and follows him*

Dib: *Turns around and pushes him* I told you not to follow me.

Zim: *Staggers from being pushed* I know what you said..

Dib: ...Then why... *Trembles again*

Zim: Because I want too.

Dib: ...That's not an answer... *Hands turn to fists*

Zim: I don't care... I'm not leaving you..

Dib: ...But I want to leave... *Turns around and walks slowly*

Zim: Why..? *follows him again*

Dib: Didn't you even hear what I said back at the house? *Softly cries again*

Zim: Yes..

Dib: ..I don't want to get hurt again... *Stops walking and holds myself* I don't want to experience that pain ever again...

Zim: Hurt? what to you mean...?

Dib: *Trembles and walks away almost into the sunlight* Someone is going to see you...

Zim: I don't care... *follows* I'm not leaving you... Never again,

Dib: *Turns around in anger and pushing you into the dark* I don't want you to follow me around wherever I go Zim! I'm not going to let you die because of your foolishness!

Zim: I don't care if I die!

Dib: But I will... *Looks down, crying again*

Zim: *Ungloves his hands and wipes away his tears*

Dib: Do you know what it's like to know someone you love die? I don't want that... *Places hand on my cheek, capturing his hand*

Zim: Yes..I do know...

Dib: *Blinks and looks up at Zims glow stick eyes* W-what?

Zim: ..Didn't I tell you about Gir..? He died..

Dib: *Opens eyes wide* H-he did?

Zim: *Nods slowly*

Dib: *Looks down sadly* I never knew...

Zim: Oh, I though I told you..

Dib: *Shakes head* You didn't...

Zim: Hmm...

Dib: *Grips onto his Invader uniform* I'm sorry...

Zim: It's okay..

Dib: *Leans the top of my head onto his chest*

Zim: *Puts his hand on the back of his head*

Dib: *Whimpers* I'm still scared on how your going to treat me..

Zim: What do you mean?

Dib: *Reaches hand to the back of his shirt and tugs* Are you going slap me again...?

Zim: No.. I would never...

Dib: ...*Nuzzles head into his chest*

Zim: *Holds him close*

Dib: *Is still scared but hugs him softly*

Zim: *Whispers* I won't hurt you... Ever, I promise...

Dib: *Holds him tighter* I believe you...

Zim: Thank you... *Kisses the top of his head*

Dib: *Blushes and leans up, kissing the aliens jade lips softly*

Zim: *Eyes widen a bit and a blush spreads across his face*

Dib: *Whispers against his lips* I can't stop loving you...Zim...

Zim: I can't stop loving you either...*Leans into the kiss*

Dib: *Blushes deeply, feeling stomach doing flips and kisses back*

Zim: *his entire face a dark green*

Dib: *Nibbles on his bottom lip, and gently deepens the kiss*

Zim: *Slips his tongue in Dibs mouth*

Dib: *Moans softly and stands up on tip toes trying to match his height*

Zim: *Wraps his tongue around Dibs, moaning a little into the kiss*

Dib: *Reaches a hand from behind and gently strokes his antenna*

Zim: *Purrs*

Dib: *Blushes a deep crimson at the feel of the purring on my tongue* *Continues to pet the antenna fiercely*

Zim: *Moans again and purrs louder*

Dib: *Walks gently towards Zim, trapping him against the wall*

Zim: *Blush deepens*

Dib: *Removes from the kiss for a second for a breathe but jumps right back in, kissing much deeper*

Zim: Mm.. *Slips his tongue back into Dib's mouth*

Dib: Nnh... *Wraps tongue back around* *Whispers* I want you to be mine...Master...

Zim: I am yours.. *Whispers back*

~The End~


End file.
